<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We shop together by ghostwriter3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040661">We shop together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3'>ghostwriter3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Rock Stars, caprisun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Dom go shopping to restock the tour bus.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We shop together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We are all out of everything," Dom huffed as he slamed the fridge door closed."I guess we will have to go shopping then," Adam replied as he put on his jacket grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. </p><p>"I am coming with you," Dom replied as he laced up his trainers and followed Adam out of the tour bus. So what store are we going to, Dom asked? "Aldi," Adam replied as he fastned his seatbelt and started the car Dom pluged his phone into the aux cord and played one of his faviorite songs by Sum 41 as Adam drove them to the store. </p><p> </p><p>Timeskip
☆☆☆☆☆☆

</p><p>"Wake up Dom we are here," Adam said as he shook the sleeping boy awake Dom slowly opened his eyes "come on Dom lets go,"Adam said as he got out of the car and locked the door Dom quickly shook off his sleepyness and followed Adam into the store.</p><p> "Ohhh can we get some caprisun," Dom asked as he pulled on Adams jacket "Sure," Adam replied as Dom picked up a case of Caprisun and put it in the basket. "We need to get some haribos to and some dr. pepper,"Dom chirped Adam rolled his eyes and smiled "anything you want," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. </p><p>After Dom got the things he wanted Adam went to the frozen foods section to get some microwave chinese food and pizza for Tom and Mikey while his back was turned Dom climbed into the trolly. "Hey Adam look at me,"Dom shouted Adam turned and looked on in shock as Dom sat in the basket and waved at him.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing Dom get out of there," Adam hissed. Dom laughed and pointed at Adam but he was not amused "get out of there or else Dom," Adam growled. Dom stoped laughing "sorry Adam I was just messing around,"Dom said with his head hung. I forgive you Adam but please get out of the basket your far to big to be sitting in there he replied Dom tried to get out of the basket but unfortunately he was stuck so Adam had to help him out. </p><p>Dom held onto Adam as he pulled the green eyed boy out of the metal basket and set him down on the floor. "That's enough fun for one day,"Adam sighed as he retured to his shopping Dom turned around to see some people staring and wispering in their direction one lady who was walking by with her children called Dom a childish fool and her children begin to laughed at him. </p><p>Dom hung his head in embarrassment and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Adam turned twards the lady "why don't you mind your own business,"he snapped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>